Y'a pas écrit la poste!
by AngelEyes-Shika
Summary: Une menace pèse sur le sanctuaire d'Athéna - alors que l'imminence de la guerre sainte contre les chvs de Bronze est toute proche. Le Grand Pope, pour palier à cette menace inconnue, ne trouve rien de mieux que d'ordonner à DM de mener son enquête. Délire
1. Chapter 1

Yo!

_Y'a pas écrit la poste ! Chapitre 1_

_Masque de Mort_

Le Sanctuaire est calme aujourd'hui, comme depuis plusieurs années maintenant; j'arrange un peu l'annexe de la maison du Cancer qui me sert d'appartement. A vrai dire c'est très sommaire, mais n'ayant pas la place que j'aurais souhaité avoir, je ne peux pas m'encombrer de trop de choses. Il n'y a en tout qu'une pièce qui fait office de chambre, meublée d'un sommier puis un coin avec une table ne soutenant qu'un cadre retourné, une salle de bains rudimentaire puis une petite cuisine à côté. Comme je l'ai dis : le minimum. Mais, je m'y suis habitué étant donné que je passe mes journées soit dans la maison même du Cancer, soit aux arènes d'entraînement, ou encore il m'arrive de flâner en ville. Hélas, ces derniers temps j'ai eu peu d'occasion de pouvoir m'y rendre. En effet, malgré le calme apparent du Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope nous a mis en garde contre certaines rébellions qui pourraient éclater à n'importe quels moments. Le Pope a donc besoin de mes services de plus en plus souvent pour étouffer certaines menaces mineures. Cela ne me fait pas toujours plaisir. Pas que je trouve intolérable d'éliminer les troubles fêtes dans l'ombre, mais je m'estime avoir plus de mérite que celui d'être un vulgaire assassin à la solde du Pope. Je suis quand même un chevalier d'Or ! J'entends d'ailleurs les sinistres rumeurs à mon sujet et je provoque ainsi les craintes de beaucoup de chevaliers mineurs et apprentis, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, je dois l'avouer.

Je refais vite le tour de ma cellule d'ermite pour enfin pouvoir profiter du reste de la journée. On ne se rend pas compte de toutes les saletés que peuvent accumuler un endroit si restreint. Pourtant j'aime que les choses soient nettes et sobres. J'enfile vite ma tenue d'entraînement et sors du temple, descendant les escaliers. Je découvre la maison des Gémeaux aussi vide que les jours précédents et cela depuis bien des années. Je laisse paraître un petit sourire fauve. Le Grand Pope semble toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand on parle des chevaliers d'Or manquants, mais il est encore moins apte à parler de la disparition de celui des Gémeaux. On se demande pourquoi…

J'arrive chez le Taureau. Aldébaran reste généralement chez lui, alors j'ai souvent l'occasion de le voir et depuis peu je reste longtemps avec lui, à parler. Avant je le trouvais 'lourd', assez inintéressant, mais j'ai appris à le connaître, et sa lenteur à penser mais à vite comprendre, à sa façon de s'user à la tache avec une patience infinie m'a en fin de compte beaucoup plu. Un peu bavard, il a un peu tendance à aborder des conversations sur des sujets bien trop profonds, des questions existentielles, ce qui est le meilleur moyen pour me faire fuir (mais chut, pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits), il fait néanmoins des efforts pour me rendre sa conversation agréable, ce dont je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant. J'ai peu de personne à qui parler alors j'en profite quand il y a le chevalier du Taureau.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il n'est pas dans son temple. Cela me fait froncer les sourcils parce que peu de choses arrivent à convaincre Aldébaran de se déplacer. Je me dis qu'il doit se passer quelque chose aux arènes, alors je décide de changer de programme. Le petit tour en ville devra attendre, encore. Pff. J'arrive donc à proximité quand j'entends une excitation bien plus vive que dans les jours normaux. Je ressens depuis un certain temps les cosmos d'Aiolia et de Shura et entends des bruits de lutte. Que se passe-t-il donc? Enfin arrivé, l'arène est bondée, des spectateurs assis sur les balustrades criant des encouragements, jurant, et même conseillant. Tout le Sanctuaire s'est donné rendez-vous ici, paraît-il. Et bien sûr, en bas, les deux chevaliers d'Or s'affrontent. J'essaye de me faufiler dans la marrée chevaleresque, en serrant les dents en entendant tous ces cris me harcelant les oreilles. Vraiment je préfère la compagnie des morts de mon temple plutôt que de devoir supporter ces excités plus longtemps. J'ai dû jouer des coudes et des coups de pieds pour pouvoir rejoindre mes compagnons dorés.

- Eh bien ! C'est pas trop tôt ! On se demandait quand tu allais te décider à quitter ton tombeau pour nous rejoindre ! Hurla Milo tout en me faisant de la place à ses côtés.

Nous sommes serrés comme des sardines, mais au moins nous sommes assis avec une bonne vue sur le combat. Il y a quand même du bon à être chevalier d'Or, et en plus à être celui avec une réputation plus qu'inquiétante.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? On a des congés payés maintenant ?

- Pas que je sache, mais c'est Aphrodite et Shura qui ont mis cette fête au point. T'étais pas au courant ? Cela fait presque une semaine qu'ils ne font que parler de l'événement.

Je hausse les épaules. Non, je ne suis pas du tout au courant. D'ailleurs Aphrodite et Shura n'ont jamais été des personnes fréquentables à mon goût, et en générale les ragots ne m'intéressent pas.

Les combats ne sont pas excessivement intéressants. On y voit défiler presque tous les jeunes qui deviendront de futurs chevaliers si la chance leur sourit, et s'ils ne se font pas descendre au premier combat véritable contre des chevaliers expérimentés. En plus du spectacle qui laisse à désirer, il y a un peu trop de bruit à mon goût, mais je ne veux pas partir car on peut toujours s'attendre à une surprise délirante lorsque Shura est l'organisateur. Génralement, à une _mauvaise_ surprise, rien d'étonnant avec une signe batârd que le sien. Et en vérité, je ne me suis pas trompé. Quelque chose d'exceptionnelle s'est bien passée, mais Shura n'y est pour rien cette fois-ci.

C'est au bout de deux heures de ce tintamarre, et j'ai décidé de m'éclipser avant que ma tête ne décide d'exploser.

- Tu pars déjà? Me hurle Aldébaran, ou du moins je crois que c'est lui.

- Oui, j'ai des tas de trucs qu'il faut que je finisse. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre d'enfantillages, ments-je.

- Ah bon ! Tu vas manquuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….

**…**

- Qu'est ce que c'est**?** Entends-je quelqu'un s'écrier.

Pour s'entendre maintenant, il faut réellement s'égosiller. Mais, on n'a pas besoin de répondre: il suffit de regarder le ciel pour voir...

_Tricha Borgez_

- Bon, je m'en vais Trich', je te laisse avec la "bête" et passe un bon week-end si tu peux. Salut!

-Salut Marc, et à lundi.

Allez, encore un week-end à passer en compagnie de la "bête", cette machine qui écoute tout ce qui est 'écoutable' dans l'espace, une petite merveille de la technologie terrienne. Pourtant ça va faire maintenant quatre ans et sept mois que je travaille dans ce service, et je n'ai toujours rien entendu du tout, à croire que j'attends pour rien qu'_ils_ me contactent. Bon, et ben il n'y a plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à lundi; ensuite je passe quelques jours de vacances bien mérités. Cela va faire près d'un an que je n'en ai pas prises, et les "bip bip" continus d ela machine m'ennuient de plus en plus.

Depuis le temps que je travaille ici, l'endroit n'a absolument pas changé. Une pièce spartiate avec une couchette (légèrement petite pour mon gabarit) une table avec une chaise qu'ils ont dû récupérer dans une décharge tellement on est assis confortablement, un téléphone pour commander à manger, et biensûr la "bête". Comment les gens peuvent-ils vivrent dans ce genre de conditions? Comment MOI je peux y rester? Tout ça à cause de ma fichue mission. Grrrrr; bon, arrête d'y penser, commande-toi un bon repas, et lis ce super livre de Jules Verne.

- Allo?

- Salut "capitaine" Bob, c'est Trich'.

- Encore toi pour garder la "bête"? Ça fait combien de week-ends que tu es sur la touche ?

- Bah, je crois que cela doit être mon cinquième.

- C'est de la folie. Je me demande comment tu arrives à tenir avec tous ces "bips" qui sonnent sans rien dire de plus.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'était juste pour commander une pizza.

- Comme d'habitude. Je te la commande et je te la fais livrer. Passe un bon week-end quand même.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Hein? Quoi? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? La "bête" aurait-elle détécté quelque chose? Mais oui! Quelque chose est en train d'entrer dans l'atmosphère! Youpi, _ils_ ne m'ont pas oubliée, mais comment se fait-il qu'ils m'envoient quelqu'un ? Ma mission ne doit se terminer que d'ici quelques mois.

Mais l'objet est en pleine chute libre ! Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique le pilote ? Et puis cette machine soi-disant la meilleure de la Terre ne peut même pas me dire à quoi ressemble l'objet non identifié de mes deux. Grrrrrr. L'objet va s'écraser… Je rectifie, il vient de s'écraser, en plein océan… non, sur une île que je n'ai jamais remarqué auparavant. C'est bizarre, la "bête" s'est calmée et rien n'a été enregistré… rien dans les données sauvegardées, comme si j'avais rêvé.

- Allô, passez moi tout de suite le secteur Y. C'est une urgence de type bêta.

Qu'est ce que c'est long.

- Oui, ici secteur bêta, qui est à l'appareil?

- Tricha Borgez du secteur B. Je voudrais savoir si vous n'avez rien à signaler car j'ai la "bête" qui me fait des siennes sans rien enregistrer.

Ouf, enfin chez moi. Certes pas pour beaucoup de temps, mais quand même. Je vais pouvoir aller dormir un peu avant de partir pour cette fameuse île qui n'existe pas et que je suis seule à voir. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Ça fait maintenant quarante-huit heures que je n'ai pas dormi avec toutes leurs réunions sur ce sujet. Je me demande bien pourquoi, vu que la "bête" n'a rien enregistré, mais bon. En fin de compte, je me retrouve à avoir des jours de vacances payées, en plu, alors on va pas se plaindre. Il n'y a plus qu'à faire ses bagages et partir pour je ne sais où. Heureusement que Mathilde veut bien m'y amener. Bon aller hops à la douche et au dodo.

- Trich'! On arrive. Réveille toi!

Ah enfin. Je n'en peux plus de cet avion, et en plus il a fallu qu'on ait eu un grain de tonnerre. Enfin, allons voir l'île mystérieuse.

-Wouaw, je ne pensais pas qu'on y arriverait.

- Moi, je pensais surtout qu'elle n'existait pas ton île. Elle n'est répertoriée sur aucun atlas informatique. Bon, que veux-tu faire ? On rentre se vanter de notre découverte?

- Ca va pas ou quoi ? Maintenant qu'on y est, on va aller y jeter un coup d'œil !

- C'est drôle mais je savais ça allait se terminer comme ça. Alors jouons aux explorateurs et allons découvrir l'île au trésor.

- Haha!

Pour ça Mathilde est bien. Elle n'a pas peur de l'inconnu. Mais si elle savait que je cherche quelque chose d'extra-terrestre, je ne sais pas si elle dirait la même chose. En tout cas, elle me manquera quand je partirai, ça c'est sûr.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y'a pas écrit la poste ! Chapitre 2**_

_Masque de Mort_

Cela fait maintenant un certain moment que nous avons découvert ce projectile, et depuis son arrivée, je ne peux pas dire qu'il m'ait apporté de la chance. L'objet a été mis en quarantaine et est sous la surveillance de…moi-même ! Jamais de bol moi quand on arrive à des situations moins routinières, et bien sûr, c'est toujours, soit cet imbécile de Capricorne ou ce vaniteux de Vierge pour recevoir les mérites. Quelle plaie, être l'ombre damnée d'un usurpateur…

- C'est quoi alors ? Un OVNI ?

- Mais non imbécile, c'est sûrement une météorite, ou un astéroïde !

Je jette un coup d'œil aux jeunes apprentis, cachés derrière une haie de dattiers. Cela fait un bon moment que je les observe en train de débattre sur l'étrange engin. Je soupire, quels idiots, et de surplus imprudents : en tant que chevalier d'Or, peu de choses m'échappent, et être surpris en ce lieu peut être puni de la peine capitale. Bon, faut faire en sorte que ces jeunes déguerpissent d'ici.

De mon poing je fais exploser la rangée d'arbres fruités, mettant à découvert les deux petits indiscrets.

- Archimède et Platon, j'ironise devant leurs figures décomposées. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

En voyant mon sourire carnassier, les deux jeunes garçons décident qu'il serait temps de voir ailleurs, et ils commencent à filer à la vitesse du son. Pff. Ce n'est même pas un exercice de les rattraper. Me voyant devant eux, les deux apprentis s'arrêtent, terrifiés.

- Bon, qui est votre entraîneur ?

Ils bégaient quelque chose ressemblant à Argol de Percée. Bon, Argol n'est pas tendre avec les trouble-fêtes. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Disparaissez ! Si vous ne voulez pas que les choses dégénèrent !

Ils n'ont pas eu besoin que je leur répète. Je reviens en traînant les pieds jusqu'à l'objet inconnu. Flânant, la tête en l'air, je songeai lorsqu'un petit avion amerrit non loin de la côte. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? Depuis quand les avions volent-ils par ici ? Bientôt il y aura des hélicoptères et des Concordes. C'est pour quand l'Oceanliner bourré de touristes asiatiques prenant des photos et acheter une de mes têtes. Pourtant l'avion devient ma dernière préoccupation quand je découvre que l'OVNI a disparu ! Ouille, je vais me faire tirer les oreilles par le Grand Pope.

- T'en fais une tête, Masque de Mort, j'entends de derrière moi la voix de Shaka.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ayant toujours les yeux fermés ?

- Masque de Mort ? Où est l'objet ?

Va savoir.

Pas la peine de vous dire que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, et ce qui me met encore plus en rogne, c'est l'attitude orgueilleuse de Shaka alors que le Grand Pope me passe un savon une fois dans son temple :

- **Incapable !** Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Comment se fait-il que tu sois un chevalier d'Or, espèce d'andouille ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Je dois lui raconter l'épisode avec les deux gamins, sachant pertinemment que cela m'enfonce plus, vu que je ne les ai pas dénoncés. Voilà où mène la générosité…

- **Abruti ! **Tu ne sais pas respecter un ordre ou t'es attardé ?

C'est surprenant de voir à quel point Shaka a l'air de bien se marrer. Le Grand Navet du Sanctuaire semble se calmer un moment:

- Bon, toi, pointe-t-il à la Vierge, essaye de me retrouver cette chose, et toi, insiste-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, toi, tu vas rejoindre les autres qui nettoient les poubelles que sont devenues les arènes après votre petite fête d'hier !

- Mais, rétorque ai-je, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé hier !

- **La ferme !** Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça, alors on ne discute pas mes ordres. C'est qui le Grand Pope ici ! Aux dernières nouvelles c'était moi et pas un bon à rien !

Shaka est au bord de l'hilarité, et moi au bord de l'envie de lui arracher ses cheveux ! Je lui lançai un regard plein de menaces.

Balai à la main, je me mets à le manier en vagues mouvements de va et viens. J'avais enlevé mon armure pour essayer de ne pas me faire reconnaître par tout le Sanctuaire, vu que j'étais le seul chevalier d'Or assez idiot pour se voir coller les corvées ménagères. Je me suis mis à l'écart du reste pour ne pas me faire remarquer des autres femmes de ménage, et surtout pour laisser tomber mon outil et rentrer à la maison.

_Tricha Borgez_

- J'ai mal aux pieds, on peut faire une pause ?

- Allons Mathilde, nous y sommes bientôt, l'avion n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres.

Par chance nous avons trouvé l'objet de ma convoitise assez rapidement après avoir demandé à un type où il se trouvait. Très poliment il nous a répondu.

Flash-back :

_- Excusez-moi jeune homme ?_

_L'homme en question est en effet jeune, dans la vingtaine, les cheveux bruns courts. Il semble surpris de nous voir, puis subjugué par mon amie, à qui elle arbore son sourire le plus flamboyant. Ben, ça alors, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pourrait draguer un mec en deux sec._

_- Eh, oui, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_Cela serait vraiment un miracle si ce type pouvait nous renseigner sur l'objet de notre recherche._

_- Eh, ben, voilà, nous cherchons, mon amie et moi, un restau car nous mourrons de faim._

__ Oui, allô, Mathilde, je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment._

_Pourtant Mathilde me fait signe qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait._

_- Bien, sûr…_

_Bla bla bla, de fils en aiguille, Mathilde réussit à trouver l'emplacement de l'objet._

_ Quelle perle cette fille !_

Fin du flash-back.

- Allez Mathilde, encore un petit effort, puis c'est fini.

- Et puis, d'abord, c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Mathilde, tu ne vas quand même pas faire la fayote, si proche du but.

- Et puis moi je l'aimais bien ce gentil garçon.

- Vraiment sympa, maintenant tu viens ou tu vas rejoindre ton Roméo ?

Mathilde fait la moue :

- Il s'appelait comment déjà ?

C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. Cette île n'est enregistrée nulle part, et ses habitants ne m'ont pas l'air très catholiques (voire très païens). Je vais à nouveau interpeller mon amie qui me tape vraiment sur le système pour le moment:

- **Mathilde ! T'es bouchée ou quoi !**

- **Ah oui !** Je me rappelle, c'était…

- **J'en sais fichtre rien comment il s'appelait !** Ne fais pas l'andouille, et tu te souviendras de son nom dans l'avion!

Elle me regarde, énervée, et grogne quelque chose comme « …pour une fois que j'avais fait une touche… ». Puis :

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

**- Quoi ! OH!**

Là où il y a eu des arbres juste quelques secondes auparavant ne se trouve…RIEN ! Il n'y a que de la terre brûlée, et ceci en si peu de temps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Y aurait-il un des miens sur cette planète qui utiliserait notre technologie? A ma connaissance, personne sur Terre ne possède une technologie ayant le pouvoir de réduire un morceau de forêt comme ça à lui tout seul.

- Trich', qu'est ce qu'il se passe? J'ai cru voir quelque chose couleur or sur le côté droit, me chuchote mon amie.

Je crois qu'elle est aussi paniquée que moi; nous nous sommes mises à courir comme des malades, l'objet toujours en main. Mais nous ne sommes pas allées très loin car devant nous se trouvait une forme humaine habillée de quelque chose couleur or. Mathilde avait raison. Ce doit être le responsable du défrichage des arbres. Il ne bouge pas, ou peut-être elle, car cette forme possède de longs cheveux de la même couleur que son habit. Il/elle ne dit rien, et à vrai dire, nous non plus. On ne fait que se regarder, lui/elle avec un air arrogant, ses yeux étrangement fermés, et nous comme des poissons sortis de l'eau.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je veux que vous rameniez l'objet que vous êtes en train de transporter là où vous l'avez trouvé et ensuite me suivre.

Mais pour qui il se prend ce, ce…

- Non mais puis quoi encore ? Me devance Mathilde.

Je ne sais pas d'où lui sort cette assurance, elle qui est plutôt calme d'habitude. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais nous,…, nous n'allons pas suivre quelqu'un qui fait des trous dans les forêts! Espèce de colibri jaune de pacotille, de pollueur fou furieux sans yeux, de, de _bois sans soif_, de co...

_**SHRRRRRR**_**!**

Je crois que seul ça aurait pu la faire taire. Ce "ça" était une sorte de rayon doré qui est sorti de la paume de l'armure ambulante aux cheveux blonds pour atterrir devant Mathilde et y faire une sorte de cratère à ses pieds. Visiblement en ce qui concerne l'intimidation, il est plus doué que nous.

-Bon, médemoiselles, je ne me répèterai pas une deuxième fois. **Ramenez l'objet là où vous l'avez trouvé!** Est-ce que je suis assez clair, ou faut-il que je carbonise l'une d'entre vous pour que le message passe ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

- Mathilde, je crois qu'on a intérêt de faire ce qu'il nous demande. Je n'ai pas envi de terminer en kebab.

- Sage initiative. Maintenant en avant!

_Masque de Mort_

Ouf, j'ai réussi à passer entre les mailles de la surveillance des femmes de ménage. Maintenant, on va essayer de retrouver ce fichu objet avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne mette la main dessus. Seul petit problème, par où faut-il commencer à chercher? Par le commencement. Je ne suis pas devenu le chevalier le plus effrayant toute classe confondue rien qu'à cause de ma tête de dément, du moins je le suppose. Hahaha, bon, qu'est ce qui a été insolite depuis l'arrivée de cet objet venu de je ne sais où ? Ça y est, j'y suis: l'avion. Je ne pense pas qu'un des chevaliers se soit mis à faire de l'avion récemment. Bon ben allons-y. Comme il a amerri, c'est qu'il est sur la côte.

Après un petit tour pour faire une trentaine de kilomètres, l'avion se trouve juste devant moi. En tout cas, il n'y a personne aux alentours. J'ai vérifié, d'où une petite perte de temps, mais bon. "Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir" d'après je ne sais plus quel illustre philosophe oublié. Faudra demander à Camus. Ou pas, puisqu'on s'en fout de toute façon.

Il n'y a plus qu'à monter et voir. La porte est fermée à clef, mais un petit coup de poing devrait suffire.

Boum. Crack. Oups.

Peut-être un peu fort.

Vide. Mais il y a des affaires pour au moins deux personnes. Il y a deux sacs dans le coin qui ne révèlent rien de bien intéressant à part que ce sont deux femmes. Pourquoi veulent-elles l'objet venu du ciel? La meilleure façon de savoir, c'est de les trouver et de le leur demander.

- Eh, DM, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Tu prends des cours de vol ?

Il n'y a que Milo pour faire ce genre de réflexions.

- Désolé Milo, mais je suis un peu pressé. Il faut que je retrouve ce qui nous est tombé sur la tête hier.

- Je croyais que le Grand Pope avait donné cette mission à Shaka ? Oh…, je vois. Tu veux de l'aide ?... En fait non, tu te débrouilleras bien tout seul. Moi, il faut que je ramène l'avion au Grand Pope. T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant au fait ?

- C'est ça, _merci_ pour ta proposition, et _non_, je n'ai rien trouvé. Tu n'as qu'à chercher tout seul, comme un grand.

Non mais puis quoi encore? Il ne manquerait plus que cet imbécile de chevalier du Scorpion ne m'accompagne pas.

Rien, j'ai cherché sur presque toute l'île, et rien. Grrrrr. Bon rentrons, et essayons d'aller aux renseignements au Sanctuaire.

Sur le parvis de la deuxième maison, Aldébaran captait les derniers rayons du soleil de juin. Tiens, mon anniversaire est passé, et personne n'a pensé à me le souhaiter, comme d'habitude.

- DM, qu'est ce que tu fabriques? Il y a Shaka qui te cherche avec insistance. Il aurait trouvé nos voleurs.

- Voleuses!

- Comment tu le sais? Ne me dit pas qu'elles se sont emparées de l'objet sous ton nez?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste fait une petite enquête, c'est tout. Bon, je vais y aller avant que Shaka ne perde la tête en me cherchant.

- HA! Ne sous-estime pas Shaka. Allez, passe une bonne soirée, et viens me voir de temps en temps.

- Promis.

Heureusement qu'Aldébaran existe, sinon le monde serait bien terne.

_Tricha Borgez_

- J'en ai marre, j'ai les pieds en feu, ainsi que les bras, et tout ça à cause d'un fichu objet. Bon, Tricha, je voudrais quelques explications, et tout de suite.

Il faut vraiment qu'elle soit fâchée contre moi pour ne pas employer mon diminutif.

- Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas.

- Dis-le quand même, ça ne peut pas être pire que de se retrouver dans un temple grec depuis une heure avec des gens qui portent des armures et qui lancent des rayons lasers de leurs mains.

Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une explication adéquate car quelqu'un entre dans notre "salle d'attente". C'est le gars qui nous a récupéré un peu plus tôt avec un autre mec en armure et aux cheveux bleus nuit, une sorte de casque orné de quatre pics de chaque côté. Je dis gars pour notre géolier car on a compris que c'était un mec. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'appelle, Mathilde n'a pas réussi à lui soutirer un seul mot depuis qu'on a "accepté de bonne grâce" de ramener l'objet qu'on m'a envoyé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'examiner ce "cadeau" des miens. Je crois que cela sera pour bientôt. Tout le monde à l'air aussi désemparé que moi.

- Voilà les nénettes qui t'ont piqué l'objet sous ton nez.

- Grrrr. C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas ou je te fais exploser la cervelle.

La tête de Mathilde tourne presque au vert. Je lui pose ma main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter.

- On a fini d'attendre ? C'est pas pour dire, mais même sur une île inconnue, l'administration est longue.

Cela eut l'effet escompté : faire sourire Mathilde, mais également ce grand gaillard au casque bizarroïde, ce qui me déplut.

- Je crois qu'on a affaire à un fort caractère Shaka!

- Tu as bien raison, mais surtout l'autre. Enfin, l'attente ne vient que de commencer. On attend que le Grand Pope décide de quoi faire de vous.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, je veux voir mon avocat!

Je sais que c'est débile à dire, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai amené Mathilde chez les fous, il n'y a pas d'autre définition pour décrire où on est tombé, et tout ça à cause de moi. Je m'en veux à mort, et c'est peut-être vers là que nous nous dirigons…

_à suivre..._

_(vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Rien compris ? N'oubliez pas de reviewer!)_


End file.
